Of Cadavers and Men  Discontinued
by SneakyDevil
Summary: Set in the AU of "The Hybrid" and "Living with Infected", A man and friends took refuge in the City of Philadelphia, trying to get to the bottom of the mystery that is the Green Flu while on a warpath with CEDA
1. Prologue: Of Things To Come

This story is brought to you by my imagination, too much left 4 dead late at night, reading the fan fiction "The Hybrid" by Apocalypse Survivor(I hope I spelled that right!) and "Living with Infected" by Maxforce, and getting their permission to use the AU they are currently in.

If you haven't gone and read these awesome fan fictions yet DO IT NOW!...well. No, read their stories first and mine might actually make more sense or it won't. We won't know till we try 'Eh?

Putting this up at T for now...Will probably make its way to M if I put some chapters out .

Well um...I hope you enjoy this fan fiction, It is my first one so reviews are greatly appreciated, who knows maybe you can make the story better O.o

Disclaimer: I don't own Left 4 Dead etc, etc. I DO however own all these OCs(Just because I had to pump my friends for their char information doesn't mean they own them :D) and the AU goes to Maxforce/ Apoc Surv

And much tanks to Vindicator for Alpha reading and Maxforce for Beta Reading!

Now, without further adieu, enjoy!

Edit: Minor grammar fixes

* * *

><p><strong>CEDA<strong>** DOCUMENTED**** ARCHIVE**

**Est****. ****March**** 12, 2011 [1 ****month ****prior ****to ****infection ****date****]**

**Recorded**** by**** Ex****. ****Res****. ****Vincent**** Stewardson**

**1 ****Month**** after**** First ****Infection**

**0800 ****Hours****, ****Undisclosed ****Location**

"What could she possibly want me for this time?" he thought as he opened the door without a sound. "Ma'am? You asked for me?" the soldier said as he closed the door and walked up to the desk.

"Yes, Lieutenant. Do you think yourself capable of leading two squads into Philadelphia to secure some "lost" property of ours?"

"I...Yes, I think I can ma'am. When will we be deployed, if I may ask?", he said with artificial confidence in his voice.

Her eyes narrowed at him before saying, "Good. The folder on my desk; take it, study it, and return it. You have until 0700 of Monday, next week, for that is when you will be going into Philadelphia. Understood?"

"Y-yes ma'am, crystal clear." He picked up the folder and quickly went to walk out of the room before she could stop him to say,

"Oh, and try not to die, it is very annoying to do all the paperwork that comes with your failure."

With chills running down his spine, he looked at the contents of the folder once he was outside the room. He knew the day could only get worse from there.

* * *

><p><strong>Dossier <strong>**on**** "****Team**** Cadaver****"**

Wanted for: Theft of government property (Subject "SneakyDevil"), destruction of government base, destruction of CEDA outpost on 9 accounts, murder on 97 accounts(34 US soldiers, 63 CEDA personnel), resisting arrest on 6 accounts, theft of Military property(ammunition, guns, body armor, vehicles, food), assault on government personnel on 117 accounts, destruction of Military property on 54 accounts

Current "Base of Operations": Philadelphia

* * *

><p><strong>Leader <strong>**of**** "****Team ****Cadaver****"**

**Codename****: "****Devil****"**

Pref Weapon: Machete and Worn Remington Shotgun Model 870 Express Tactical

Age: 21

Height: 6'1"

Eyes: Brown

Body Type: Average, sprinter

Hair: Medium, Dark Brown, Semi-Mullet in the back

Gender: Male

Clothes: Red Skull T-Shirt, Dark Green REI Fishing Vest (lightweight, 12 pockets, waterproof), Steel Toed mountain boots with reinforced soles, black fingerless batting glove on right hand, faded and well-worn jeans

Accent: Pine Barrens, South Jersey

Personality: Blunt, Sarcastic, Straightforward, Honest, Charismatic, Borderline Clinically Insane, Paranoid, Realist, Pyromaniac, Engineer

Reaction to infected: Neutral, Prepared far in advance for possible advent of zombies

Reaction to Sentients: Happy, Hopeful that the war can end

Intel: Lived in the Pine Barrens and was visiting his mother in Philadelphia when the infection hit, lost his memory when "CEDA" supposedly tried to rid of "evidence" by blowing up a building he was near to and suffered trauma to the head, can remember somethings, like his ZST or where he was keeping his shotgun and ammo. Doesn't know or care about fate of family, met up with his team at the designated point inside of Philadelphia about 4 days into the outbreak. Made a safe house and connections in post-infection Philadelphia. Has a deep hatred for CEDA when they captured and experimented on him approximately two weeks into the infection. A week later, was broken out by "Team Cadaver" at the loss of several "teammates", before transfer to main facility could take place. Has taken it as his personal mission to find and eliminate CEDA's bases, projects, and personnel.

Status of Immunity: Not Immune, Notes recovered are vague

**Caution****: ****EXTREMELY**** DANGEROUS ****PROCEED ****WITH ****EXTREME**** CAUTION**

**Side****Note****: ****Capture ****if guaranteed 100% Success****, ****otherwise ****K****.****O****.S**

* * *

><p><strong>Right<strong>**-****Hand ****Man ****of**** "****Team ****Cadaver****"**

**Codename****: ****Vindicator**

Pref Weapon: M16A1, Combat Knife

Age: 20

Height: 6'1"

Eyes: Light blue

Body Type: average, slightly skinny, no fat

Hair: brown, Short crop cut

Gender: Male

Clothes: green shirt, camo shorts, regular shoes

Accent: Mid-Western U.S.

Personality:Intelligent but Crazy, Short Temper, Ask first/Shoot later, tests his "theories" with bullets and explosions, prone to wander

Reaction to infected: cautious and sympathetic, well prepared for any zombies

Reaction to Sentients: happy, supportive

Intel: Was visiting father who returned from deployment in Iraq when infection hit, became separated from family nearby Philadelphia during the crisis. Unsure of family's whereabouts but met with people of "Team Cadaver", managed to escape with some supplies and weapons from nearby military base. Currently searching for information regarding his family's survival, hoping they found protection from government(father is a major and returning second trip veteran), currently on the run from CEDA for undisclosed events.

Status of Immunity: Unknown

Side Note: Previously had Military Access, Strategist, Knowledgeable of Military Workings

**Caution****: ****Dangerous****, ****K****.****O****.****S  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The<strong>** "****Negotiator****" ****of**** "****Team ****Cadaver****"**

**Name****: ****"****Lily****"**

Pref Weapon: Claws

Age: Aprox. 20

Height: 5'8"

Eyes: Yellow

Body Type: Nothing of note

Hair: Medium, silver

Gender: Female

Clothes: Bullet-Proof Vest, Black Tank Top, Baggy Camo Shorts

Accent: Infected

Personality: Violent, Quick to anger,

Reaction to Infected: Distaste

Reaction to Sentients: N/A

Intel: None

Status of Infection: **WITCH**

**Caution****: ****Lethal****, ****K****.****O****.****S**

**Side**** Note****: ****Capture ****if ****possible**

* * *

><p><strong>Left<strong>**-****Hand**** Man**** of**** "****Team**** Cadaver****"**

**Name****: ****Samantha**** a****.****k****.****a**** "****Brother****"**

Pref Weapons: S&W Model MP R8/ Beretta M 1934

Age: 22

Height:6'

Eyes:Green/Right, Blue/Left

Body Type:Thin

Hair:short, brown

Gender: Male

Clothes:black t-shirt, black jeans, wrist holsters

Accent:Wash. D.C.

Personality:Shoot first, ask later. Loyal to "Devil", Rarely talks

Relation to "Devil": Happened upon one of his "pre-CEDA" patrols and quickly "joined"

Opinion on Infected: Bullet Sponge

Opinion on Sentients: Smarter Bullet Sponge

Intel:None

Status of Infection:Unknown

**Caution****: ****Lethal****, ****K****.****O****.****S****, ****Just ****because ****we**** have ****no**** Intel ****on ****him ****doesn****'****t ****mean ****you**** should ****relax****. ****This ****guy**** WILL ****kill ****you ****without**** hesitation****.**

* * *

><p>He slumped down against the wall after quickly looking over the first ten pages. Willing himself to get up and get back to the barracks, wondering who he pissed off to get this assignment. He knew him and his squads were going to die. He also knew that she didn't give a damn, SHE just wanted her pet project back alive...or dead. The only chance he had was to find out EVERYTHING on them, like were they had safehouses and where they kept supplies beside in a safehouse.<p>

* * *

><p>And that's all folks! For now at least excuse any bad typing as this was originally done on and finished at 4:00 AM<p>

Honestly I have no idea what the title should be so its up in the air atm, review, leave a comment or suggestion on what you think it should be Ill hold a poll with what I think are the best suggestions...If I get any :

Wow its now 5:00 PM of the next day and I had to do some serious cleanup work on this. Don't be alarmed! My chapters will hopefully not be this short...I have a lot of ideas and have planned out most my chapters...Now to write them is a whole other story

After 3 rewrites I think its finally done...maybe

Also I've been plagued with Internet troubles so i probably wont be able to respond quickly

As always, Have a mild non-life threatening day!

~SneakyDevil


	2. Ch 1:Defecation and Osculating Blades

Chapter 1: Defecation and Osculating Blades

Disclaimer: I own all of Team Cadaver and any other OC I put in, valve owns l4d, maxforce and apoc surv owns the AU

if you haven't yet checked it out go read "The Hybrid" by Apocalypse Survivor and "Living with Infected" by Maxforce

Thanks to Maxforce for Beta reading

and thanks to Sprite Bailey and Brother for making it read so much better

this has to be like the 5th revision of the first chapter

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown <strong>**Time****, ****Philadelphia**

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE HAWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" the insane driver of one of the jeeps screamed as they flew over a downed gas truck that had a ramp set up before it.

"Oh will you shut the hell up? We have enough noise with the jeeps going we don't need you adding to it!"

The jeep's gunner attempted to shout over the noise, but with little success; Brownings being fired at the advancing zombie horde made communication almost impossible. However, getting through the sound was no problem for the last passenger.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT. THE HELL. UP! We are almost at the-"

A giant fireball interrupted her when one of the jeeps behind them impacted with the tank that had jumped from the roof and run at them, igniting the remaining fuel in their gas tank and killing both the tank and the occupants in a decent sized fiery explosion.

"Holy shit...Sneaky! If we can go any fast-Ugk!", he panicked as the tongue wrapped around his neck and arms, pulling him off the jeep and into the Horde behind them. '_So __this __is __how __it __ends __huh__? __Make __it __through __all __that __bullshit __just __to __be __ripped __to __pieces __by __a __bunch __of __sick __people__. __See __you __soon__, __Stace__.' _He flew backwards and died as his head slammed against a chunk of scrap metal on the ground.

"Oh my god! Mullen! Sneaky, we have to save him!" she sobbed as she watched him fly into the throng of the Horde. She kept on sobbing until he turned to her and yelled " Can you fire that thing? Yeah? **THEN GET ON IT AND START SHOOTING!**". Snapping herself out of it she shakily stood up in a car going 50 mph and worked her way over the seat and to the gun, only to watch as another jeep went down when a charger came flying out of an alleyway hitting another jeep on its side, rocking it and causing the driver to lose control for a moment and smash into one of the cars propped up on the sidewalk.

Then a voice came in over the radio "_Evac __prepped __and __ready__, __where __the __hell __are __you __guys__?_"

Grabbing the mic off the dashboard he said with heavy sarcasm, _"Really? You're ready? That is fantastic! I'll just slow down and ask the rampaging Horde to kindly stop trying to kill us so we can leave the city. Hrm? Oh, and we are about 5 minutes away and I wouldn't be surprised if more then half the city wasn't after us_._"_

"_Understood__, __starting __up __the __choppers __now__._"

Above all the noise and din a rifle shot was heard. Sneaky looked for what it hit or where it came from. He spotted something wrong with the driver of the only remaining jeep behind them, _'Well, shit, he has a hole in his head,_' he thought as the jeep swerved out and was overrun by the ever-increasing Horde. Then he realized something and swore enough to make a sailor proud. Grabbing the mic off the dashboard again, drifting back and forth he said, _"To ALL remaining TC, there are CEDA or Military snipers still active. Take evasive action and make it past that bridge. I'm blowing it the second I get across. That is all, Sneaky out."_

Throwing the mic back on the dashboard, he turned around just as a second shot rang out. Going through Stace's heart and exiting out her back, the bullet kept going until it cracked the windshield and hit the hood. Her body fell back into the passenger seat at an odd angle, eyes open with surprise, blood pouring out of the hole in her back and making a nice sized stain in the front.

Realizing that he no longer had a gunner to keep the Horde from getting too close, he started searching for anything that could delay it for just a bit longer and give him cover from the sniper(s).

Quietly chuckling to himself, "As if this day could get any worse."

He instantly regretted the statement as he passed by two more wrecked jeeps, one of which was still burning. _'Awesome, now I'm the only one left in Philly. The only way this could get any worse would be if the detonator to the bridge didn't work.'_

He was halfway across the bridge when he went left around a jackknifed big rig with its cab tipped over. "So far so good, now I just need to to make it the rest of the way without any issues and I'll be just... Wait, didn't I lay some explosives on a delayed pressure trap on the left? Or was it the right side?" His question was immediately answered by a beep and a boom behind him that sent him, the jeep, and everything that was strapped to it flying, the back end and the front end changing places as he spun.

Crashing into the ground with the underside of the jeep now the top of the jeep, and only a fourth of the way left, Sneaky climbed out, grabbed a duffel bag, and dropped several items in including a bloodied and worn manilla folder filled with files and photos, before rummaging around in his pockets for the detonator. "Ok, now where is that damn-"***click***"- _Huh?_-"***Beep***

His eyes shot wide open as he realized what that beep meant."Oh shit! **NOW** I'm screwed!", he said, pulling out the now used detonator,_'Atleast I had the sense top put a one minute timer on the detonation_', he thought, smiling to himself.

_Hissssss. Boom!_

"...And maybe I didn't." He cursed under his breath as he grabbed the duffel bag and bolted towards the end of the bridge. All was well, if you ignored the fact that the bridge had a nice tilt to it now and the sound of grinding metal and cracking pavement. Jumping over a car that was rolling at him, he ran as fast as he could towards the end of the bridge. Just as he reached the end of the bridge, it lurched and started to fall. He grabbed onto what he hoped was stable pavement and tried to haul himself up as the bridge made a enormous splash in the river. Realizing that with all that happened today he couldn't haul himself and the bag up, he prepared to drop the bag when he heard someone say, "So Sneaky, hows it hangin'?"

"Shut up Vind. I don't want to hear it."

"Okay! Just _hang_ in there, I'll have you up in a jiffy."

"Vind..." he growled at the man now standing above him.

"You know Sneaky," he said as he grabbed one of Sneaky's hands,"we really should _hang_ out more."

"Pull me up now or I swear to your God that I will haunt you forever."

"Uff", he groaned as he pulled Sneaky up and over onto solid ground.

"Oh quit your whining," his voice going down to a whisper, "You have it?"

Replying back just as quiet as Sneaky was, "Yeah, here. You sure you want to do this?" He pulled out another detonator and handed it to Sneaky with a wary look in his eyes.

Snatching it out of his hand and without saying a word he popped the cap and slammed his thumb down on the button. "It's time Philly did a city-wide vanishing act."

*Click*

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in Philadelphia<strong>

_*Beep*_

_The timer on the explosives blinked to show:_

_ 5:00_

_4:59_

_4:58_

4:57

* * *

><p>._.<p>

As always, have a nice mild non life threatening day,

~SneakyDevil


	3. Ch 2: Mistakes and Death's Cold Embrace

Chapter 2: Mistakes and Death's Cold Embrace

Here we go again, We've been more the friends...

Disclaimer: OCs go to me, AU to Max/AS, L4D2 to Valve

Edit: Added more to the chapter and did some minor grammar fix

Thanks to Brother for the help

_"It doesn't matter what it is, 'cause if the fire is hot nuff, it will burn."_ - SneakyDevil

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Time; Pennsauken,<strong> **New Jersey; Area Around the Remains of Betsy Ross Bridge**

Two figures walked back to the Survivor camp, one in torn and faded jeans with a black shirt and green fishing vest and the other in just a green shirt and camo shorts. The one with the jeans was carrying a duffel bag and was limping back to camp with the support of the one in shorts. When the got to the gate leading into the camp they turned around to look at Philadelphia and the now destroyed bridge, silently counting down in their heads...

_5..._

_4..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

The following explosion was so bright that it made the almost night sky seem as bright as the middle of a hot summer day.

As the light started to fade the shape of a fiery mushroom cloud could be seen for miles around. The city was in utter ruins, what wasn't destroyed was burning, and some of the things that were destroyed burned as well. Then the shock wave hit, throwing the two men onto the ground. They heard the crash and impact of buildings crumbling as their supports finally gave or burned away.

"Sneaky, do you realize what we have done?"

"Yeah, I do, Vind, I really do. We probably just killed hundreds, if not thousands of Survivors and Sentients, we just blew up a city. We just made ourselves number one on the most wanted by the Military if they ever found out, and we just erased our only refuge. So yeah, I know what we just did." He looked over to Vind who was also still on the ground, "Hey Vind? Do me a favor and drag me into camp 'cause I can't feel my feet at the moment."

"What? You're getting cold feet already?"

"Vind, if you make another feet joke you're going to wake up in Africa inside a shipping container. I do NOT have the time for it." Wishing he could take off his sunglasses to glare at him, but knowing that if he did it would cause more issues then it would solve, he instead said, "Just pull me into camp and lean me against a wall."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." He grabbed Sneaky by the armpits, lifted him up a bit, and began to drag him into camp, the gate already been opened for them by the on-duty guard who couldn't help but snicker at the scene.

* * *

><p><strong>Aprox. One Hour Later; Pennsauken, New jersey; TC Camp<strong>

Bodies of Infected littered the area outside the walls of the camp. The city was the brightest and loudest thing for miles, drawing every Infected like a moth to flame. Every once in a while you could see the holes in the walls where a rampaging Tank or a shit-ton of Commons broke the defense. Eleven Survivors were among the bodies of the dead, those unlucky enough to have caught the deadly disease of "wrong-place, wrong-timeitus." One died from shrapnel when one of the walls shattered and he was hit with a large chunk of wood, five died to the Tanks that broke through, two died to the Commons, and the rest bleed out or succumbed to their many wounds. Eight more were injured in the fight and were being patched up in the impromptu medical tent. Only seven made it out with only minor injuries: the witch, Brother, Vindicator, Sneaky, Sprite, McMuller, and Mia.

Mia was tending to the injured with the help of McMuller, who supplied the alcohol since there wasn't any pain medication or much anti-septic. Sneaky was patrolling the walls and checking for stragglers, breaches and weak points in the walls. Vindicator and Brother were dragging bodies to the edge of a pit Sprite was digging so they could dispose of the bodies by burning them. As Sneaky moved towards the ruined front gate, he saw a feral Hunter caught on the remains of the gate pinning it to the ground. He pulled out one of his machetes with the intent of finishing off the Hunter, but as he was about to strike it down he sighed and pushed the chunk of gate off the Hunter. "Go on now, get outta here before I change my mind," he said with a tone that sent chills down the spine. With a screech the Hunter quickly jumped away.

Signing again Sneaky turned around to find the resident witch, dubbed Lily, in front of him. "Uh... can I help yah Lil? Watcha been up to?" With a raised eyebrow he looked at the Witch again and noticed that she was being very shy, "Is sumthin' wrong Lil?"

Instead of responding she turned her head down and ran out him. "What the? What are you do-Ahg!" He was cut off as she hugged him harder and harder, crying all the while. "Lil, this isn't like you what's wrong?" He hugged her back to make her stop, and then held on to her shoulders as he pushed her to arms length, tears running down her eyes as she finally said, "I... don't know... I just really wanted to see you."

"Lil, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon okay?" He ruffled her hair a bit before letting go of her shoulders.

"I know... but..." She snuggled up to him before kissing him on the lips. Sneaky was so surprised that he didn't stop her in time, thrusting her away with force. He raised his hand to his mouth to try and hold off a fit of coughing. His hand came back with a layer of blood dripping from it. "Lil... why..." was all he got out before he fell to his knees and threw up a stomach of blood. Falling to his left Sneaky collapsed into unconsciousness, but not before hearing, "SNEAKY! HELP! SNEAKY IS DEAD!"

* * *

><p><strong>Medical Tent, TC Base...A Few Minutes Earlier<br>**

Mia was just finishing up her round of checking on the patients, changing their bandages, applying alcohol to wounds or if they were awake enough just giving them the bottle and hope they could stomach it. She went over to the tin wash bin that served as a cleaning tub and began to, with some cloth that McMuller had, scrub the blood off her hands, arms, face and what little medical tools they had. '_What a crappy day,'_ she though,'_First we are chased from our base, then Philly gets blown to bits by some Army nuke or something..Hrmm Vind was beating around the bush on that subject I'll have to ask him more later. Now here I am, taking care of the twelveish remaining members of a once one hundred plus crew.'_ Sighing she dried herself and the tools off and placed them on the cot with all the alcohol on it.

She walked over to one of the now empty cots and hesitated because off all the now dried and clotted blood all over it. Quickly deciding that the cot would still be more comfortable then the dirt. Just as she was about to fall asleep she heard a Witch's scream, she was going to ignore it until she realized that a very specific Witch was screaming and caught the last part of what it was about "...SNEAKY IS DEAD!"

Sighing under her breath she ran towards the front gate where the sound was coming from. By the time she got there the cry for help turned into a loud crying that somehow echoed through the area. Mia, in favor of making sure _she_ didn't die as well, tried to calm down Lily before trying to help Sneaky.

By the time Sprite, Vindicator and Brother arrived to answer the cry for help Mia had already calmed Lily down and McMuller was carrying Sneaky, by having him slung over his right shoulder, back to the Improvised Medical Tent. The went to help Mia keep Lily calm but they all knew that without Sneaky there to reassure her it would be only a matter of time before she snapped. As they approached Lily and Mia they could barely hear over the noise of her crying, Mia trying to whisper to her.

"Don't worry Sneaky is just fine."

"It is not your fault, you didn't do anything."

"Calm Down Lily... Everything is going to be all right."

As Lily's crying got quieter and quieter, she abruptly stopped crying and looked right at Mia.

"I...I...I Infected him!" was all she manged to get out before she slumped over, curled into a ball, and started crying again.

The four Survivors could only stare in surprise as they realized what that meant.

* * *

><p>By "cots" i mean a piece of fabric layed across a X of wooden rectangles, kinda like ww2 medical cots only more improv<br>Much change was made, no? Your right, I lie, I added like maybe a couple hundred words that i thought needed to be added and called it a new chapter

just be sure to review my story and tell me what im doing wrong/pm me with suggestions/review the suggestions too

As always, have a nice non life threatening day,

~SneakyDevil


	4. Ch 3: Tanks For Teh Memories, Part 1

Chapter 3: Thanks for teh Memories, Part 1

I needed a stress relief that didn't include me going bald and thus chapter 3 was born

Thanks to Brother for the grammar Help

"_Is it still illegal if I don't get caught?" - SneakyDevil_

Disclaimer: AU to Max and AS(S), L4D to Valve, OCs are mine :3

* * *

><p><strong>Medical Tent; Team Cadaver Base Camp ; PENNSAUKEN, NEW JERSEY<strong>

**Four Days Later  
><strong>

_"Ugh my head... It feels like someone is backing a cement truck onto it." Through the pain he noticed something else, he couldn't feel his body except for the pain. "I must be seriously bored... or unconscious... or dead. Nah, not dead, you don't feel pain when you're dead, lucky them. Lets see... Lily kissed me, virus was at full strength and I couldn't stop it... threw up alot of blood... wait how the hell did I throw up so much blood? I'm fairly certain that went waaaaaaay past the 'you'll be fine its not that much blood' limit. Well, I can still think so its not that bad... the worst that could happen would be the Infection taking over my body and going on a killing spree 'cause they probly put me in the med tent. Bloody idiots." _He tried to open his eyes or hear or move but couldn't, as every time he tried pain shot through his body_. "EYE TEST ONE, TWO, THREE CAN YOU HEAR ME? Wait, no, eyes don't hear! They see... I think... Yeah, yeah they see. Hrmmm..."  
><em>

He concentrated harder and harder until he finally heard someone talking. "No, I _think_ hes still alive, I don't have the equipment to actually see if he is...", he heard a witch crying which stopped Mia from finishing her sentence.

"Dun worry to much about him Mia, I've seen him get hit by harder and then some, He'll live no doubt." , McMuller directed the last bit at Lily who quieted down a bit at that but still continued to cry.

Sighing, "Yeah, I guess, shame about what happened to the three that bleed out last night. There is only twelve of us left Mul and only four of us can fight! If another Horde comes or a pack of Ferals we are **DEAD**!" , she screamed the last bit out with her arms in the air. Lowering her arms she sighed again and sat on the ground to tired to care anymore. McMuller sat down beside her, " Dun worry so much, Sneaky will be on his feet soon enough if I know him as well as I do. The others will heal up soon enough, when they do we can just take the helis and leave. It will all work out just fine."

"Assuming that CEDA, the Military, Sentients, Ferals, another Horde doesn't find us first!", snarled the person pushing the tent flap aside so he could enter. He smelt of dead things and burning dead things with a slight hint of sweat, but mostly dead things.

"Ah Samantha! See that is what I love about you! Your charming and upbeat attitude always does put us all in such a wonderful mood.", beamed the one entering in behind him also smelling of dead things and sweat.

"Vind, it has been four days now! Lily hasn't moved from Sneaky this entire time, Sneaky hasn't show signs of him being alive, and I think we are going to lose another three of our little group. The Survivors on the cots look like they are getting worse not better so I wouldn't be surprised if they all died before we even leave.", he looked at each person before he spoke again, "Now I'm not saying we should abandon Sneaky...or Lily, but I think we need some way to make sure this place is better set then it is. I think we should offer transportation services, they pay us in gas or ammo, or help and we take them to any nearby settlement...including _Sentients_.", he ground his teeth at the last part and spat it out through clenched teeth.

"Honestly Bro I expected worse from you", said Sprite as she slipped in and between the two men in front of her, walking over to Sneaky's cot " So how is he? He isn't going to die is he?"

"No. Maybe. Uh...Honestly I don't know. He heats up and then chills, he gets better then worse, and I swear I've seen him twitch or move before. I don't know Sprite, I really don't know.", mixed confusion and sadness both apparent in her voice. Hanging her head low and sighing, the others couldn't see the tears that were running down her face, except for McMuller "Cheer up Mia, you did the best you could and that is all we can ask for. If Sneaky gets better, he gets better, if he doesn't get better, he doesn't get better, whatever happens now isn't your fault in any way. As Sneak would say 'Its in Fate's hands now' so cheer up... for us?" , She brightened up at this and was about to reply when she was cut off by Brother.

"While you guys sit in here with your drama **I **am going out to see if the river is okay to bath in 'cause I don't know about you but I'm tired of smelling like burnt zombie and sweat." , and with that being said he left the tent and walked off towards the river.

Awkward silence filled the air as the remaining until Vindicator and Sprite said at the same time " I'm going too!", quickly glancing at each other, jogging after Brother, who had somehow managed to get to the edge of the camp already, and yelling for him to wait up. Leaving Mia and McMuller sitting on the floor and a bit surprised. McMuller said as he got up off the ground and grabbed a club, which consisted off a large squarish chunk of concrete attached to a three inch thick and 4 foot long piece of steel re-bar "Listen, with them gone someone gotta tae go out and make sure nothin gets in. See yah in a while Doc." , he too strolled out of the tent with his club in one hand and resting on his shoulders.

Having gotten zero to no sleep and possibly becoming delirious, Mia's last thought before she slumped into unconsciousness was '_I hope a Tank doesn't show up...I don't have enough supplies to treat his wounds'_

Sneaky too could no longer hold his concentration for him to hear and began to slip into the realm of dreams, but with Lily on his mind his dream was as vivid as they day they met.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Philadelphia<strong>_

_**Approximately Three Days After CEDA Jailbreak**_

'The one day I decide to go out to do a Witch Hunt would be the one god-damned day that we get a greenhorn',_ I was running for my life...no, scratch that, I could get away easily, the rest of them? Not so much. Earlier one of the newbs, as we called recently joined members, got the idea to try and crown a sleeping Tank. Which I guess would have worked since he was going to use a Barret we..."found"._

_What went wrong after that was pretty much everything. He stepped on some glass, making it crackle under his foot, which woke the Tank, which promptly punched him into a car. Normally that would just hurt like hell or outright kill you, but no, we aren't that lucky. When the newb hit the car the alarm went off, which by the way had to be the only car with one, alerting the Horde, and when he hit the car I guess he squeezed the trigger on the gun, which somehow hit a gas punp and caused ti to explode. So as we are all running like hell we turn a corner and slam, some of us literally, right into three Witches._

_It was a unanimous unspoken decision to leave anyone that fell behind to fend for themselves. I saw an open doorway that they could escape through if someone stayed behind and distracted the Horde. When I had stopped them and told them to flee through the doorway and not look back they didn't question me. One of them pulled out a small snub nosed revolver with only one bullet and gave it to me before running off to catch up with the others._

_As one of the few in Team Cadaver that could get Infected it meant a lot, it meant he was giving up on his own chance at a quick death. Before the Horde had reached me I had taken a quick stock of what I had on me. My shotgun with its homemade bayonet, fifty shells, a firebomb, a couple of sticks of Dyna-spikes, and finally my "Last Resort" snubbed revolver. I had left my machetes at the base thinking that I wouldn't need or want to try and take on a witch with them._

_I started out in the open streets with my firebomb, it devastated the rampaging Horde, thinning their numbers to a 5 on a scale of one to screwed. The Tank didn't rush into the fire like I was hoping it would, and that worried me 'cause if a Tank is smart enough to not rush into a fire to kill a Survivor, an Infect-able Survivor at that, it meant they were getting smarter. They were already dangerous without a brain to tell them that fire is bad let alone tell it to wait while the Commons soak up my ammo and wear me down._

_Which it did, with fifty three shells at my feet, last of the fire finally gone, and no Commons left in the area to be cannon fodder, it charged at me roaring with what I guessed to be Happiness. So I Threw my shotgun to the side of the doorway I was protecting and did the one thing you should never do. I charge at the Tank, weaponless and weary. We met, he swung, I dodged, and that repeated for a while._

_Swish_

_Thump_

_Swish_

_Thump_

_I got tired, the Tank didn't. So when he swung at me again instead of dodging I jumped, ran up his arm, and used his shoulder to drop and swing myself onto his back. While holding on with one hand, I jammed my other hand into my vest and pulled out one of my favorite inventions, the Dyna-spike, it is basically a stick of dynamite with a pressure activated spike for a fuse so when you bury it in say...the back of a Tank's neck, it activates the timer and gives you a five to ten second window to get the hell away. I did, and did it work wonderfully. Even if a Tank doesn't use its head it still needs one to live and when there is a stick of dynamite embedded into it...well lets just say I have yet to find something that can survive that._

_But when you have little to no ammo left, your torn, beaten, and bloody, the last thing you want if for the Tank you were pretty sure was dead to get back up and kill you instead. So, I put my other spike into it's head and walked away towards the doorway that I almost died for. Before I could bend down and pickup my shotgun, I heard a growl behind me. I turned around and before I could react the Hunter had pounced and sent us both flying backwards into the doorway and into the narrowish hallway that made a left into another doorway, but us? we just hit the wall at the end of the short and narrow hallway instead. I panicked, it frenzied, I felt something rip around where my unprotected gut was and before I could do anything it raked its claws across the right side of my face and the blood made my right eye close. Before it could do anymore damage though I manged to get a grip on the revolver, put it to the Hunter's temple, and pull the trigger. I sat up and leaned against the wall to catch my breath, the adrenaline started to fade and I felt burning agony where my gut was, It had ripped open my skin, didn't do any fatal damage, but if i didn't get it bandaged up soon I would bleed out. Then I realized that in my panic I had used my last bullet to kill the Hunter. My legs were cold. Vision was getting fuzzier. I saw a Witch. She was walking. I called out to her. Startled her I think. Good, now I will just die. No. She didn't rush at me. She...She...I only saw blackness._

* * *

><p>Dunno, I have mixed feelings about this ch maybe you could tell maybe you couldn't<p>

please review? it helps

As always, have a mild non life threatening day!

~SneakyDevil


	5. Ch 3: Tanks For Teh Memories, Part 2

**Chapter 4: Tanks for teh memories part 2**

***sniff* *cough*** Yeah, Just pretend That I didn't promise to put that chapter out much earlier

Reviews are fun to have, you should do them more

_" When In Doubt, Blow It Up" -SneakyDevil, advice on life_

Disclaimer: OCs are mine, blah blah blah l4d isn't mine blah blah blah

* * *

><p><strong>Delaware River, Jersey Side<strong>

**30 Minutes Later**

"I needed that", Sprite said as she walked back towards the camp.

"Agreed," the two men behind her said simultaneously.

"So, You think Sneaky will be okay? I mean like he isn't going to die is he?", Sprite said as she turned around to look at the two men following her.

"Without a doubt, If anyone would be able to live though that it would be him.", replied Brother with no hesitation in his voice.

Vindicator and Sprite both stopped and looked at him staring questionably with one eyebrow raised. "I get that he is one tough S.O.B but why are you so sure?", he asked.

"Take a seat, I'll tell you a tale of a madman and his hobbies, because you see, it all started like this..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Abandoned Apartment Complex, Philadelphia<br>**_

_**One Week and Four Days After First Infection**_

_" So, explain this to me again. Where are we, why are we here, and why am I still carrying this heavy as shit box?" I asked the man in front of me who was staring off into space or was in deep thought, it was hard to tell with him._

_"SNEAKY!" I shoved him with the box, catching him by surprise and making him fall over._

_"GAH! What do you want!", he grumbled as he got back up and pretended to brush himself off like I got him all dirty._

_" Box, Place, Do.", I had to shorten it considerably just so he would answer me._

_"Oh, Right. Uh..Put it over there next to the others. As for why here? Dunno. Seemed as good as any other place 'round here...", He trailed off as he started to slip back into "deep thought"._

_"What. Are. You. Doing.", I was starting to get impatient that this was taking so long for such simple answers. I started to regret being talked into helping him carry the stuff here._

_"Bombs. I'm trying to make better bombs. You know, For Science.", I swear that grin he gave me when he said that was possibly the most evil thing I have ever seen._

_"Right, well you have fun with that, I on the other had will be running for my life and hoping that I don't get caught in the inevitable explosion.", at that he frowned at me like I had insulted him somehow._

_"It won't blow up...Wait, No, I want it to blow up, not on me though...Yeah, yeah that would be bad, very bad, very,very,ver-" _

_"I get it", I dropped the box and rubbed my shoulders as I walked down the stairs shaking my head._

* * *

><p>"I don't get it, how does that mean he will live?", Sprite asked as she interrupted the story.<p>

"Hold on dammit. I'm getting to that, what kind of idiot starts a story in the middle and then tells the beginning?", Brother asked as he rolled his eyes like no one would ever do something as stupid and confusing as that. "Now as I was saying..."

* * *

><p><em>We didn't hear from him for about another two days and when we did...well lets just say we heard something but it wasn't him.<em>

_"So, who wants to check up on him today? Its been almost three days now and we haven't even heard a misfire from him yet." Vind said as he put down his hand "Hah, Full House, I win."_

_"Why don't you do it Vind? Or are you too scared?" I shot back at him, seeing how He had won the last several games in a row..."I think your cheating by the way."_

_"I'm not cheating, I'm just raising the odds to be in my favor."_

_"Bullshit "odds in your favor", your cheating."_

_"Whatever, There is no way in hell I am going again, My eyebrows just started growing back."_

_It had to be one of us because we were the only two avaiable. Sprite was running messages and supplies between checkpoints and safehouses, McMuller was gaurding Mia as she went to camps and safehouses not under our control to see if she could help any wounded, Lily was out of the question 'cause if we sent her she wouldn't be coming back, hell it was a hard enough time to keep her from leaving already. Which left the two of us to figure out who should go. See, last time, Vind wasn't thinking and he distracted Sneaky for just a sec, but it was enough to set off a decent sized explosion._

_"Fine, you big baby, I'll go BUT you so owe me one."_

_"Yeah, Yeah, Whatever..." He got up and grumbled to himself as he went upstairs to check on Lily._

_So, the good thing about the trip was that it was only ten blocks down...which was also the bad news because that was ten blocks by myself with every other Cadaver member off doing something else it would be unlikely for any of them to notice before I died. Its not like my fear was unfounded either, it has happened before which was why Sneaky required every to move in groups of four or more.\_

_So, I get there without a single problem, which is wierd for our group since we always run into trouble somehow even when we are doing the simplest things. As I got closer I noticed why it was so quiet, all the Infected in the area were dead, Sneaky had been using them as test subjects, which, I really don't mind, at all, but he could have attracted a Tank or a group of Sentients with all that noise. I got to the building and BAM there it is, The door has been busted open and there were several new holes in the walls, I'm bolting up the stairs only to find Sneaky just sitting there, relaxing._

_"What. The. Hell." I manage to say as I catch my breath from running up all those stairs and down ten blocks._

_"Zeds? They dead. Science has been moved forward once again." He got up and tossed me a water bottle which I downed in thirty seconds flat._

_"Right, Science. So...Whada got now? I mean like youve "invented" pretty much every practical and some *cough* extremelystupid *cough* so what else could you make?"_

_He held up a Lemon, Yup a L E M O N. 'What the hell? Has he gone off the rocker?' I just stood there thinking while I also mentally smacked my head against the wall._

_"No, really! Look! It is a mostly functioning combustible lemon! I mean like the only problem is that it tends to go off randomly..."_

_THAT got my attention, "How many did you make...and what do you mean by randomly..."_

_"Um...like...maybe ten?", he stood there with his head slightly cocked to his side_

_"Ten. You made ten lemons that explode?", honestly I was dumbfounded that he had even gotten them to ignite let alone explode, not to mention the fact that he found LEMONS, in an apocalyptic world where sometimes you eat whatever you find and he turns it into a bomb. I was just dumbstruck so I stood there, like an idiot, with my mouth hanging open when he started to laugh. He was rolling on the floor laughing out loud, no im not kidding he was rolling on the god damn floor laughing his ass off at me._

_"Oh man Thats perfect! I wish I could take a picture of this moment now and keep it forever!" he said between one of his fits of laughter. He kept on laughing for a good fifteen minutes before he finally calmed down, got up, brushed him self off, and tossed the lemonin his hand over his back and out the window. "Nah, they don't explode. Just wanted to see your reaction when I told you I had spent all my time trying to make lemons that explode. Which in case you were wondering, it was priceless."_

_I was about to go off on him when I was cut off by a blaring car alarm outside the building. Neither of us made a sound while we waited for the car alarm to turn off. He motioned for me to help him start packing all the pipe, nail, and firebombs he made into the duffels next to the workbench. We were all packed up when the alarm finally stopped, he looked out the window to see what it attracted and looked backat me in surprise. "Nothing. Nothing came. Nothing...Odd...Anyway lets get going before something DOES show up."_

_Now i wasn't about to disagree with him so we both started downstairs, around the barriers, and down the long ass street back to our current hideout. The Director would have none of that though, us makeing it back without a probelm when we, or should I say HE, tempted fate with the car alarm and all that laughing._

* * *

><p>"Hold on now, The Director? Don't tell me you believe in that bullshit.'Something that controls the Infected and send them against us'", Vind said with exagerated hand movements and a terrible impersonation of someone hysterical.<p>

Brother looked at him with surprise and amusement "And your belief in religion is different because? hes just 'Some guy that controls everything in the universe!'", mimicking Vindicator's exaggeration, badly.

Vind start to get up to start a fight with him, but was stopped by Sprite who was starting to lose patience with both of them and Brother's story. "Now Brother, Finish your story so we can all go back to camp, eat some food, and not kill each other over meaningless things. Hrm?"

* * *

><p><em>As I was saying, The Director is damn sadistic, She wasn't going to let us get away with all that temptation in the air. Also, Karma seemed to be working against us that day as well, since we ran into something that should have stayed in Nightmares. A Super Tank, ...Yeah exactly! We hear the thundering of its footsteps and I shit you not every Feral Infected that even thought about attacking us ran as fast as they could in the opposite direction. Then we haerd the roar, It sounded like a car engine combined with a train's whistle and a jet engine all going off in your ear. Holy Shit, let em tell you that I have never seen Sneaky go faster then he did that day 'cause he looked like a god damn bullet train flying down that road to reprieve. I was not that much farther behind him even though he had about an extra hundred or so pounds weighing him down we ran like there was no tomorrow and if this Supa found us there wouldn't be.<em>

_But Luck? We had Luck. Before Sneaky went off we had "appropriated" some supplies from the nearby military. Sneaky just happened to have flash and smoke grenades on him that weren't homemade, so before the Supa could turn the corner and lock onto us he threw the smoke, waited, and then threw the Supa to blind it long enough for us to make it anywhere that wasn't in its line of sight, which we did, once again thanks to the military and the dumbasses who shoot first._

_Well, to be honest we just assume it was the military 'cause who else would be in a large group, all have guns, AND shoot at the biggest god damn Infected you will hopefully ever see. Besides, there wasn't much identifcation from what we could scrape off the street._

* * *

><p>Standing up and streching he looked around befroe turning back to the two of them sitting there with confused looks on thier faces. "Well, that's it. We should head back now." he simply stated as he began to walk in the direction of the camp.<p>

His company though, wasn't so satisfied, "What do you mean ' That's it' ?, How does that anything to do with why you follow Sneaky or Have faith in him or what ever the hell you were telling the story for in the first place?", Vindicator demanded as he stood up and jabbed his finger in Brother's direction.

"That was just to distract you into listening, Sneaky should be done doing whatever now so lets head back, wouldn't want to keep him waiting.", with that Brother turned around and headed back to the camp followed by two very confused and irritated Survivors.

* * *

><p><em>Long Chap for Long Time gone? No? Agreed.<em>

_Check out the community "Train to Miami" on steam and fanfiction to follow our escapes in l4d2 and in our stories, __respectively_

_Also we haave a Battlefield 3 platoon "Train To Miami"_

_And a fourms! Yeah dont ask, I have no Idea why ethier_


	6. Ch 3: Tanks For Teh Memories, Part 3

**Chapter 3: Tanks For Teh Memories, Part 3**

_Originally This wasn't suppose to be three parts but after sitting down and writing it I realized it had to be if not for your sake, for mine._

_"Shush, guys. Big Brother Is Watching" -Sneaky, conversations on politics and governments._

_Disclaimer: AU is Apoc/Max, L4D is Valve, OCs are Me,_

_Addendum: IM NOT DEAD! HUZZAH!(got like 90% of this done right after posting prev ch but just burnt out and didnt touch it)_

* * *

><p><em><em>Approximately Four Days After CEDA Jailbreak, <em>__Philadelphia_

**Med Ten, TC BC; Pennsauken, New Jersey**

**Aprox. 15 Min Ago**

_Pain woke me up, that and the crying of a Witch in my right ear._

Pain woke me back up, that and the crying of a Witch combined with Mia's snoring in my ears.

_I realized two things at that moment: I am being held and my face is wet with liquid other then blood._

I realized two things at that moment: That I was dry and that I felt oddly warmer then normal.

_It didn't take a genius to put one and one together, The Witch was holding me and crying. Which is the worst thing that could ever happen to someone since it was no longer about getting away from the Witch it was about not moving at all and waiting for the Witch to hopefully move on. Impossible for ME of course because IM was ble- No wait I'm not bleeding...What the hell?_

I knew that I hadn't moved since the last time I had been "awake", I looked around and saw Lily wandering around the tent sobbing and Mia passed out on one of the cots. Both were coated in blood for different reasons, Lily was covered in the blood of Infected and Mia's arms was coated Survivor blood, there was no mistaking that because of the distinct difference in smell... Wait, What the Hell?

_I wasn't bleeding. I was being held by a Witch. Did the Witch patch me up? I've heard about those "smart" Infected popping up more frequently, called themselves "Sentients" or some bullshit like that. Could she be one? Ugh, so many questions...Well here goes nuthin._

I could smell a lot of things. The blood of the cots, the fire, the "clean" scent or some of our group, Lily, Mia, me. '_Calm down now'_ I thought to myself while I tried to control the sensory overload '_No point it makin it hurt more, Just gotta take this all slow like'. _In my efforts to calm myself I didn't hear the cries of Lily stop or see her come over to my bed and stand over me or how she put her face right over my face watching me closely. _'Okay, I think I have hearing and smell under control, now to just open the eyes... Here goes nuthin'_

_I opened my eyes._

I opened my eyes.

_She was staring right at me, right at my eyes. She stopped crying, she didn't growl, she didn't do anything. I don't know how long we stared at each other before adrenaline kicked in, with my recently acquired reflex of all things sharp or dangerous, making me spring away, or rather try to spring away. My wounds were too great and not healed, combined with the steel...no make that a death grip she had on me made any chance of escape drop to 0%. I wasn't going anywhere._

Lily was staring right at me, right at my eyes. She didn't cry anymore, she wasn't growling, she was...purring? '_Witches purr?...awkward...'_ She just picked him up and hugged him with the same death grip she gave him so long ago. I made no move to escape. I didn't want to go anywhere.

_I gave up trying to escape and started working towards not being crushed to death by a Witch. "...can't...breathe...", she let go immediately which surprised me because I could breathe and if she was smart enough to know how to stop abdominal bleeding and bind the wound with those claws then she shouldn't fall for a simple trick like that. I was wrong, she wasn't stupid and she used my temporary surprise to pin me to the ground with claws at my throat and hate in the eyes. 'aaaaaannnnnnnnndddddd I just made it ten times worse, woo, go me.' The look she was giving me left no room for my usual humor or sarcasm when she asked me "Who are you? Why do you smell like Infected?"_

I stopped doing nothing and started trying to escape because I was being crushed to death by a Witch. "...can't...breathe..", a she let me go immediately which didn't surprise me because I really couldn't breathe and she was smart enough to realize that. "Ah, so much better." I said as I took a deep breath. Lily gave me enough space to get up, or try to get up at least, my entire body felt like it had been hit by a freight train at top speed, several times. What she said next as I once again tried to make myself vertical stopped me dead, figuratively of course, and left me high and dry without my usual humor and sarcasm to help me. "Sneaky, You are an Infected."

_"Sneaky Devil at your service and uh...long story..."_

'_Shit_' I couldn't deny it either, all I had to do was look down to see my gray Infectedesque skin and the Hunter-like claws. The memory of the first tiem I met Lily faded there, no longer a strange repeat of the past, now just a nut kicker of the present.

I decided that the first thing I had to do was sober up so I hobbled over to the pile of alcoholic concoctions lying on one of the cots near the "washbin" they had set up. I used that time to take a look around the tent, the smell confirmed it that the rest of the people on the cots except for Mia were dead, other then that it was just a large burlap tent with with bloody cots and bloody bodies. I grabbed a bottle of what looked liek vodka and took a swig and almost spit it out immediatly.

"Ugh, shit. This stuff tastes like boot piss.", I looked at the bottle, shrugged, and took another, this time small, swig before I walked over to Mia and dumped some on her face.

"Wakey, Wakey...MIA GET UP!", Is what I tried to say but it sounded more like _'Wakey wakey *Hunter Shriek*'_

Normally a Hunter's shiek wouldn't wake anyone in Team Cadaver but when a vodka concoction is being poured on your face and your nerves are fried isn't exactly a normal situation to have a "Hunter" shiek in your ear. Mia tried to cover her ears, wipe of her face and get out of the cot at the same time which only suceeded in tippign the cot over dumping her on the ground. As she struggled to reorganize herself the rest of the group almost literally flew into the medical tent. weapons drawn.

It didn't really phase me so I just sniffed, took another swig and grinned at them before saying "Ah, good yall are here now, saves me time on collectin your asses." They were dumbstruck, except for Vindicator who just stood there, weapons still in holster, with a smug look on his face. "Honestly though, if I was a Feral I'm damn sure the only one that'd give me trouble would be Muller."

Sniffing before re-holstering his pistols, Brother slipped a jab in before I could continue, " Honestly Sneaky, the only reason why I didn't shoot is cause your smell almost put me in a coma." He finished the comment by faking gagging and making terribly faked hacking noises.

I rolled my eyes and went to sniff myself just in case, I nearly threw up at the smell, which of course, was amusing to everyone else except Mia and Lily. The former still on the ground dazed and confused with the latter having barely moved staring at me with her bright red eyes.

"Come on Lily, we better wash off. Don't want to kill our freinds with smell now do we?" I joked as I slipped out of the tent. Obviously she followed me, but right after she walked past the "freinds" she said,"No, just claws." then ran to catch up with me, saying nothing for the rest of the way to the river.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Med Tent<strong>

"Well now, that was..."

"Different?"

"No...just...unexpected"

"Oi, Doc you okay? Ye don't look too good."

"I'm fine, did you guys see His eyes?"

"Yeah, black replaced white and red replaced black and brown."

"It was creepy, thats what it was"

"I have never seen that before, Doc you have any idea?"

"Not at all, he souded kinda like a Hunter but His eyes...they were...I don't know."

"I know who does."

"Who?"

"CEDA."

"Why CEDA?"

"It is way they took him, he was...special, according to them atleast."

"So what? Like some kinda Suped up version of a Hunter?"

"I don't know, but what I do know is that CEDA does and we need thier files."

"Its not just for Sneaky is it?"

"No, Sneaky made the Supas but did CEDA make Devils? If they didn't that means it could be new mutation and not a forced one."

"Sorry but Devil? Isn't that the rest of his...name?"

"No, his nickname is Sneaky, his...uh classification is Devil. I had a look at a clipboard where they were holding him."

"You never did tell us how you broke him out."

"Story for another time. We need to focus on getting into a CEDA base WITHOUT triggering any alarms."

"First how will we get there?"

"Don't know...hey Mia, Mull you guys okay? You barely have said anything."

"Aye, we are just fine but..."

"But?"

"His eyes Vind they bother me, they have a look about them now, it doesn't settle right with me."

"Aye, fear shot down me spine when he looked at me, I've only ever gotten that when we were fightiin that Supa."

"Yeah, I know, me too."

"Same."

"Ditto."

"He should be back soon, lets get back to work, we have wasted enough time."

* * *

><p><em>Next Time on "Of Cadavers and Men" the clash of stories...but will they survive the impact? Tune into find out next time on OF CADAVERS IN SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE<em>


End file.
